The Walk Of Fate Trilogy: Book One
by V Zealotes
Summary: Kain, a traitor Sheikah, uses his inhuman abilities in an attempt to break Ganondorf from the sacred realm. Two ranch workers get more than they expect when they set foot in Hyrule in search of work. Unfinished. r/r appreciated! :) Chapter 2 reworked!
1. I

I  
  
The lightning streaked downwards in the distance, accompanied by the echoing boom of a thunderclap. I'm on my raw knees, bleeding, beaten...held down by the pure force of wisdom emanating from the hands of Princess Zelda. The kid in green brandishes his sword...the MASTER sword...he runs up and stares me in the face...he can see my terror. This isn't real. It CAN'T be real. The kid in green bellows a cry of victory as he draws back his sword...slashes at me. I can feel the leathery skin of my mutant face split...and it hurts...it hurts like anything. The pain tears into me...unrelenting...it's the kind of pain that would make me cry, if I was weak enough to do such a thing. Blood drops from my red-soaked face onto the ground for me to see...and the horror dawns upon me...this IS real. I've lost...lost it all...in the distance I can hear the princess...yelling...no, calling...  
  
"Six sages...NOW!" No...it can't be...I use the very last of my strength to push myself onto my feet...and I scream...scream as if it will make any difference. I scream for all to hear. I am dethroned, defeated, but I'm not going to go quietly. No chance. I will let Zelda, the sages, Link, carry my screams of pain to their grave. As the streaks of light envelop me...I can hear an old man's slow, steady chanting voice...contrasted by a Kokiri girl's higher pitch...they're all chanting the same thing. They're sealing me in the sacred realm.  
  
"Don't do this to me...don't DO THIS TO ME!"  
  
  
Ganondorf's eyes opened wide, and were clenched shut just as quickly as they intense light burnt into them. The memory had come back to haunt him...as it had done so many times before...his brow was covered with droplets of sweat, and his fists released their compulsive grip as he settled down. Well, settle down as well as he could. His dark power would never have a place in a world so bright...a place, it seemed, that was teeming with life all on it's own...teeming with power, teeming with wisdom, teeming with courage. Ganondorf felt none. All he felt was the light paining his clenched eyes...burning at them with truth...blinding him with truth. Ganondorf's lips moved painfully and slowly, with a certain dark presence even in a place of such light. His deep guttural voice echoed around the imaginary walls of this sacred realm.  
  
"Someday..." he recited the words he had bellowed at those who had trapped him here, but with a colder, softer tone. "Someday...when this seal is broken..." Ganondorf licked his dry lips and continued. "That...is when...I shall exterminate your descendants..." Ganondorf opened his eyes, inviting the light...giving them a certain unnatural gleam. "As long as...the triforce...of power...is in my hand..." Ganondorf's lips curved into a painful grin. "As long as it's in my hand...in my hand..." Ganondorf opened his mouth and let out an echoing, thunderous laugh...filled with such hatred...such evil...and a new sense of hope. "I'm going to escape," he laughed to himself, before bringing down his tone once again into the guttural murmur. "Escape..." he repeated with relish.  
  
  



	2. II

II  
  
A cool breeze wafted in between the trees as the sun slowly hit the horizon, stretching the shadows of the trees towards the east. The grassy forest floor was patched with dirty areas devoid of any green at all, giving the entire forest a varied colour palette. Pollen drifted in the air, some in strings, which shifted with the slightest variety in wind direction. Through this forest, the Lost Woods, two foreigners attempted to make sense of where exactly they were headed.  
  
"What the…hey!" The smaller man looked up at the sun. "Hey! Haak! Come here!" The thin, red-brown eyebrows sloped inward in frustration.  
  
The taller, bulkier man caught up. "What's up, V?"  
  
"Look up there Haak," the thinner man said, pointing to the sun. "You were in charge of the map, right?" Haakev Mainz scratched his blonde hair, looking at the sun.  
  
"Sure, V, so?"  
  
"So, if you were in charge of directing us to Lon Lon Ranch, where should we have been heading?" Jodo Valley had a very rhetorical tone in his voice, and Haakev didn't think he would like what was coming.  
  
"Well...as soon as we stepped into the woods from Ailartsua, we should have headed east. That would have taken us directly into Hyrule Field, where we could continue east to get to Lon Lon Ranch. Why?"  
  
"Now, look at the sun again. What's it doing?"  
  
"It's setting."  
  
"...And where does the sun set, Haak?"  
  
"...In the West...oh..."  
  
"Haak! We've been walking SOUTH all day! Meaning we probably haven't got any closer to Hyrule Field!" Jodo brushed his brown hair out of his face, scowling. "Nice work, Haak, really."  
  
"Geez...sorry V, honest," the big man said, guiltily. "The map, it's not really very clear…"  
  
"Oh, shut up." Jodo wasn't the most patient man in the world. "Give me the map." Haakev reached into his pack and withdrew the crumpled map. Jodo snatched it from Haakev's large hand. "Okay, then…let's see…" Haakev leaned against a tree and sunk to the grassy forest floor. "Oh, geez…you weren't kidding about it not being clear," Jodo said, scratching his unshaven chin. Jodo Valley wasn't the most presentable man on the planet, with his wild uncombed hair that flowed into an untidy ponytail. He wore working man's pants made of tough material and a long sleeved shirt with a thick brown jacket, as opposed to tights and tunic.  
  
"Nice woods, huh, V?" Haakev sniffed the air, his head filling with the delicious scent of the woods. He surveyed the terrain. There were 2 tree stumps, one high and one short. He was propped against the tall one. Jodo sat down on the short one, still puzzled by the map. It was a far cry from the usually dense forest of trees that was the majority of the woods.  
  
"Yeah," V scoffed. "Hope you like them, because we may be stuck here for a while..." his slight southern accent trailed into the woods and faded, dropping them into silence. "I'm too tired to figure this out…what say we settle down for the night and figure out where the hell we are tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good," Haakev said. He was glad Jodo had calmed down. As it got darker, they built a fire from dead wood and ate some bean nuts they had brought from Ailartsua. With things the way they were over there, they were the only things you could find easily. Haakev was different to Jodo in a lot of ways. He was bigger for one thing, and stronger. He was clean cut and clean shaven, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore overalls and a long sleeved shirt, working man clothes like Jodo. It was common attire for ranch-to-ranch workers. Haakev was also a lot for patient than Jodo, and more sensitive. While Jodo had a tendency to be blunt, Haakev cared more about how others felt. It was amazing that the two got along.  
  
Having eating, they settled down on their sleeping mats to get some sleep. It was a peaceful night, the insects humming tunes so softly it was eerie. It was almost too peaceful. It made Haakev feel uncomfortable.  
  
"V, I don't feel very good." When he said he didn't feel well, he meant it. He shifted uncomfortably in his sleeping bag. It was no longer just a psychological discomfort, it was a physical one.  
  
"Been in the woods too long, Haak?" Jodo tried to joke, laughing weakly. He felt it too. It was if something was slowly draining him, and he grew even wearier, but he knew it wasn't sleep. It was something much darker that he couldn't understand.  



End file.
